


Spirit of the Woods

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Love, My take on BOTFA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: As the Battle of the Five Armies draws near, Alasea must help her husband to seek what's rightfully his and save the future of Middle Earth. But will they succeed?





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Ghost of the Forest

Glistening in the light, the steel shone like diamonds. Swords and weapons forged from mythril decorated the armoury. Draped on the walls were banners that bore the Mirkwood crest. The wind made them dance, fluttering against the hardwood. Tools were spread across the table. They belonged to the armourer who was putting the finishing touches on his latest commission: A suit of armour for the King.

His shoulder-length brown hair was held back by clips as it kept it out of his face so he could see his craft more clearly. Wearing a pair of magnifying glasses, he sewed the last part of the chainmail on the armour. It was truly a thing of beauty as it glimmered like stars and gems alike. Gazing upon his masterpiece, he thought, albeit biasedly, that it was an example of excellent craftsmanship.

The fascination with his art was rudely interrupted by a piercing fanfare. He could feel his eardrums bursting. Shaking himself awake as he had been up all hours to finish the piece, he proceeded to tidy up the workshop. As soon as everything was cleared and that he looked presentable, two elven guards marched through the door and stood to the side in a salute.

Following behind was the King himself. Elruil kneeled before his liege before standing to attention. Thranduil saw the armour out of the corner of his eye. He had no doubt about the workmanship of Elruil as he had known him for many years. Never had his weapons failed him in battle. Thranduil was in awe of the armour. The bar was set exceptionally high, but Elruil managed to go above and beyond that. He was very impressed.

** “Ah Elruil, I see that my armour is finished.”**

** “It is, my lord.” **

**“Excellent, I see you have taken great care in creating it. Of course, I would not have expected anything less from you, my friend. You will be rewarded handsomely for this.”**

Moving closer towards his armour, Thranduil looked at one of the gauntlets. Everything was done to perfection. The details were finely carved into the metal. The engravings were so intricate, it was like they were carved on by magic.

** “Have it sent to my chamber in one piece.”**

** “Of course, sire.” **

Elruil bowed humbly as the King took his leave. A sense of relief overwhelmed him as it hit him that the King was very pleased at his work. He made himself a well-deserved cup of elderflower and blackberry tea. Not wishing to be disturbed, he put the closed sign on the door and made his way to the handcrafted bed he created. Placing the cup beside him, his weary head collapsed on the soft pillow. The weights forced his eyes to close and thus he began his rightful slumber.

….

Walking towards the throne, Thranduil felt a powerful sense of anger flooding him. Within the Mountain, in the treasure laid a gift that he had bought for Alasea. However, it was stolen by the Dwarves as retribution for not giving them aid when Smaug attacked. His face flushed with rage.

_ How could I have been so careless?_

He hastily returned to his chamber, letting the rage pent up inside of him. Once the door was closed, he let out an almighty scream, allowing the fury and frustration to escape.

_Those dwarves shall pay for what they did._

A light knock rapped upon the door.

**“WHAT?!” **

His incandescent rage was still at its peak. A blonde-haired elf, dressed all in green, hesitantly entered the chamber. His footsteps treaded across the floor, yet they didn’t make a sound. A bow and quiver hung low across his back along with two silver daggers, indicating that he was a versatile warrior. He took after his father with possessing oceanic blue eyes, which, at the moment, were filled with shock.

**“What ails you, Father?”**

The young elf questioned. It must have been something deeply troubling in order for his father to be glowing with rage.

** “Underneath that wretched, infernal Kingdom under the Mountain lies a unique, precious gem that I covet.”**

Thranduil turned to Legolas, hatred emanating from his eyes.

**“Have you found them?” **

**“Indeed, Father. They are in Laketown.” **

**“Interesting. You shall leave tonight whereas I shall follow you on the morn of tomorrow.”**

Legolas bowed before his father and left. Thranduil moved towards the window, where dusk was just settling in the sky.

_ That necklace is mine and I will obtain it by any means. No one will get in my way._


	2. Fire and Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the people of Laketown recover from Smaug's devestating attack, Bard gets aid from an unexpected source.

Daylight shone through the window of his private chamber. A gentle glow attempted to arouse Thranduil from his slumber but to no avail as he was already awake. He had been awake for most of the night. His mind was haunted by the memories of the heinous act that was committed by the Dwarves. The loss of losing that precious gift ran deep. It had been so long since her death.

He never had the chance to give it to her. He was left a widow with a young son. Today was the day that he would take back what was rightfully his, no matter the cost. Dressed up in his handcrafted armour, he ordered the stable boy to prepare his horse. When that was done, he rode to Dale with an army of a few thousand elves. The scent of war was in the air and it emanated from the Mountain.

…

Cinders and flames armoured the town. Joy and happiness were obliterated, leaving a decrepit husk of what used to be a lively town. It was a reminder of Smaug’s rage unleashing hellfire upon the peaceful world. Now it was a graveyard. Bard gazed upon this.

_ All this at the cost of many lives, including the Master._

He sighed, knowing that the people needed a miracle. He was the unofficial leader, so he had a duty of care to them. As the people began to build temporary shelter, his blood started to boil. Legolas, along with Tauriel helped the people to find supplies and food, but there wasn’t enough.

Children were crying, desperate for nourishment. Their mothers, exhausted from the events, tried to soothe them. All hope seemed lost. Death was inevitable if they didn’t procure aid soon. A cry from the distance stunned all into silence. Bard sprinted frantically to the source of the noise. In front of his eyes, there was a sea of gold. When his eyes focused more, he saw that there was an army of elves, with Thranduil at the helm. Bard could barely believe it.

** “My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here.”**

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement. In fairness, Bard was slightly intimidated by the King. He knew from his father that Thranduil was a great warrior and that it would be foolish to anger him. So Bard had to stay on his good side.

** “I heard you needed aid.”**

With a flick of his hand, a horse drawn carriage appeared, filled to the brim with food, supplies, everything that the people needed to survive. As a few saw what was happening, they encouraged others to come and see. Within moments, the carriage was swarmed by the Laketown residents, clamouring to get whatever their hands laid on. Bard was eternally grateful for this.

** “You have saved us. I know not how to thank you.”**

** “Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come here on your behalf. I have come to reclaim something of mine.”**

Bard knew instantly what he meant.

_ So Thranduil has business with Thorin as well._

Both of them had a mutual feeling of resentment towards the Dwarven King but for different reasons. They had to seek counsel with him. A few metres away, obscured from view was Alasea, having heard everything that was said. She was quite puzzled.

What was Thranduil talking about?


	3. Something Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Battle of Gundabad, Thranduil and Alasea fight to defeat the enemy. But events take a devastating turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.

Shining like the sun, the gem was enclosed in a silver rose with teardrops clutching onto it. It truly was a sight to behold. Thranduil was in his tent, admiring the gift. His army’s base was a few miles away from Mount Gundabad, where the battle was taking place. An evil entity was threatening Middle Earth by sending a horde of orcs and goblins to destroy the peace. The fate of Middle Earth was in their hands and they would be damned if they let the orcs walk all over them. Sitting in his chair, he held the necklace delicately.

_This would be perfect for her._

Thranduil became overwhelmed with excitement. He had a feeling that she would love it. It was to commemorate their 150th wedding anniversary. Their newborn son, Legolas was staying with Alasea’s parents. Before they left, her parents gave them their word that they will keep Legolas safe. Their enemy came from the Dark Kingdom where the evil resided. The goblins were once men who became twisted and their souls corrupted with evil. Their evil in their hearts changed their appearance, reflective of what was within. Thranduil noted a presence waiting outside so he promptly hid the gift.

**“Come in.” **

Alasea made an opening through the tent door, allowing herself access. She was clad in armour fit for a Queen. She stood to attention and bowed slightly towards her husband. Even though Thranduil had reiterated many times that she needn’t bow to him as she was his equal, she did it out of respect. Looking at her, Thranduil thought himself to be the luckiest man alive to have Alasea as his wife.

** “Are you ready, My Lord?”**

** “I am, beloved. I have something to give to you as soon as this battle is at an end.”**

** “Why not now?”**

** “We don’t have much time. Let us be on our way.” **

Armed with their weapons, Alasea and Thranduil marched towards the battlefield, along with their comrades. The soldiers knew that when they signed up, most of them wouldn’t be coming back and those who did would never be the same again. As the sun rose in the sky, the elves found themselves face to face with their foe for the first time. Thirsting for elvish blood, the orcs and goblins charged first.

They ran head on towards the elves, who bore arms. As the battle developed in full swing, the elves began to get outnumbered as the enemy decapitated many of their comrades. To add insult to injury, the orcs held up the blood-drained heads of the freshly killed as their prize. With sweat running off her face and her heart beating ten to the dozen, Alasea managed to cut down the enemy numbers by a quarter

. Every orc/goblin she slayed was one step closer to winning this for the future of Middle Earth. Defeating the orcs with ease that was expected of a seasoned warrior like him, an unforeseen attack swept Thranduil off his feet, winding him. The orc stood over, holding his blood-stained axe aloft. His death was imminent. Sensing the danger her husband was in, Alasea sprinted towards the orc, evading the swings of the orcs that she passed. As the orc threw the axe back in preparation to swing it down, Alasea thrusted the dagger in its back, piercing its heart.

Blood oozed from the wound, spraying like a fountain over the battleground. The corpse of it landed in front of Thranduil, who breathed a sigh of relief. Offering her hand, Alasea pulled Thranduil back on his feet. An ear-splitting roar shook the foundations of the earth. As they looked around, they discovered that they were surrounded by a swarm of hungry, bloodthirsty orcs, sharpening their blades and relishing the opportunity to taste high quality elvish blood. Standing back to back, the King and Queen confronted them.

**“Do you think we can take them all, Thranduil?”**

Thranduil turned his head slightly, gripping his daggers tight.

** “I have no doubt.”**

They sprinted in opposite directions, with Thranduil taking the right and Alasea the left. Within minutes, orcs were falling at their feet as quickly as they could blink. They made a good team as they covered for each other. As well as using her sword, Alasea was well versed in magic, hurling orcs in the air with just a flick of her hand. As the number of orcs dwindled to a handful, the tide of battle was turning in their favour. Alasea stared them down. A sense of unease surrounded her. She had a feeling that something was amiss.

** “AAAAHHH!”**

A chill was sent down her spine. Thranduil looked behind and was taken aback. He saw a dagger sticking out of her abdomen and that her face was changing to a pasty white. She collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe. In a rage fuelled bloodlust, Thranduil attacked the remaining orcs that were left standing, leaving them no mercy. By the time he was finished, he and Alasea were the only ones left.

He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. Her breathing began to wear thin, and her armour was blood drenched. Her hand pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding, but he could see that there was no hope. He brushed away the blood that was trickling down her mouth.

**“Alasea, stay with me. You will be alright, just hang on.” **

**“I’ll try, my love but I am bleeding out too much.”**

Thranduil proceeded to press his hand against her abdomen but she pushed it away as if she knew. She kept wincing due to the pain, but she maintained her composure.

** “Thranduil, I know I do not have much time. I want you to promise me something.” **

**“Do not utter another word, I will take you to a heal…” **

Alasea reached out to his face and placed a finger to his lips.

** “Hush, my love. Please listen to me. Look after Legolas. Take care of him and teach him the ways of the world. Love him like I would. Promise….me.” **

The last two words were barely audible, but he understood completely. Tears streamed down his face.

**“Please... Don’t leave me.”**

** “I ...love ...you.” **

As she drew her last breath, Thranduil saw her soul flying to the heavens. He looked down and cradles Alasea’s body. He cried out in pain and sorrow, overcome with emotion over his loss. He kissed her and closed her eyes. The sun shone on him as he laid her on the ground. He would never forget her.


	4. Let Battle Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Thranduil meet Thorin to try and make him see sense. However, his paranoia leads to a severe misunderstanding.

As the sun moved along in the sky, the people of Laketown began to build temporary accommodation in order to shelter themselves from the elements. They were eternally grateful for the elves’ generosity. Poles and sheets of materials merged into tents that they could call home. Inside, the beds were being constructed, so the little ones could have somewhere comfortable to sleep. Relief swept over the people, as without the supplies, they surely would have died. There was a gentle breeze flying through the air albeit carrying the stench of ill omen.

With his heart filled with a sense of danger and a feeling that evil was lurking around, Legolas turned towards Mount Gundabad, where he knew that was the source of malignant forces. As he started off on his journey, he felt a presence standing behind him.

** “My lord Legolas.”**

Stopping in his stride, he turned to the left to see a flame-haired elf next to him. The Captain of the Guard, Tauriel. She was an excellent ally but a formidable foe as her hair matched her temper. She quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a great warrior and skilled healer.

**“Allow me to accompany you, sire. I too sense evil there.”**

** “Very well, Tauriel. But, be on your guard.”**

** “But what of the King’s order? He commanded you to stay here.”**

** “He may be King, but he doesn’t command my heart. I will do what is right.”**

Both carried on towards the Dark Mountain, uncertain of what they would face there.

Bard had had enough of this foolishness. He saddled his horse and rode to Erebor, along with Thranduil, where he hoped Thorin would keep his side of the bargain. As the air resounded with the pounding of hooves on solid earth, Thorin, along with his company became curious as to where the noise was coming from. Bard and Thranduil stood at the gates. Both had agreed that Bard would talk to Thorin, due to the animosity between the elves and dwarves.

**“Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive.”**

** “Why do you come to the gates of my kingdom armoured for war?”**

Thranduil couldn’t understand the change in Thorin’s personality. When he saw him in Mirkwood, he wasn’t the type to make wild accusations out of air. He heavily suspected that Thorin was starting to become possessed by the madness that afflicted his grandfather.

**“Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in his prison, like a robber.”**

** “Perhaps, it is because I am expected to be robbed.”**

** “We wish you no harm but to seek fair settlement.”**

** “You’re a liar who should know better than to associate with elvin filth.”**

No sooner than the insult was said, Thranduil placed his hand on the hilt of his sword to ready it but Bard signalled for him to calm down.

** “A bargain was struck.”**

** “Why should I bargain with traitors and thieves who wish my gold for themselves?! Begone, and let those arrows fly.”**

Bard and Thranduil retreated, angered and empty-handed. How could Thorin have descended so low to go back on his word?

** “It seems, my lord, that he will give us nothing.”**

** “Such a pity but you tried. It would be foolish to try and reason with him. We attack at dawn.”**

In the distance, Alasea was standing on the spire of Dale, watching her husband and Bard returning to their camp. She had to speak with him about this precious gem.

…

Legolas and Tauriel scaled the vertical, sheer cliff of Gundabad. Rocks and lava pits blocked the way, but they evaded them with stealth. As dawn approached them, they had no inkling of what was occurring below. On the ground, Thranduil and Bard, with their respective armies alongside them, stood at the foot of Erebor. Thorin and his company came out. Even though they were a small number, all were highly skilled and could easily, albeit struggling a little, paint the battleground with the enemies’ blood.

As all sides charged, Alasea could see that darkness began to loom over the mountains. They were so caught up in their own war, that they were blind to it. She was at the highest peak, watching it all unfold. She had enough of this foolishness. What happened to the peace she fought so hard for? She drifted off the mountain and fell towards the ground, to land in between the fighting. Landing on the ground, she cast a spell that stunned everyone. After the haze went, all eyes on the battlefield were all on her.

** “Look at you all, fighting like children. Your quarrel isn’t with one another. The real enemy is oncoming but all of you are blind to see it. Darkness is here and the world as we know it is hanging by a thread.”**

Confusion spread across the faces of the warriors. What on earth was she talking about? Shaking of heads and disbelief was the main reaction. One person who believed was Gandalf for he too saw what was coming. Thranduil made his way towards his wife, who couldn’t comprehend why people were disregarding her.

** “Thranduil, you have to believe me. Ill omen is in the air. Can’t you feel it?”**

** “The only thing I feel, beloved is betrayal from a foolish king. What he has within the Mountain, I must have."**

** “But why?”**

** “You wouldn’t understand.”**

Alasea, frustrated at his vagueness and change in behaviour, fled the battlefield in tears, leaving Thranduil alone, contemplating her words.


	5. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gandalf tries to warn Thranduil about the enemy Alasea mentioned, Alasea is perturbed about the change in her husband.

Hidden amongst the forest that lies within the grounds of Dale, was the elven camp. In the centre was, compared to the others, an extravagant tent that housed Thranduil, who was deep in thought. The day’s chain of events left him troubled. Alasea had no reason to lie to him as her heart wasn’t like that. Could it be that her words were true; that the true enemy wasn’t themselves but something else entirely? It couldn’t be. The evil was destroyed long ago. The thing that troubled him the most was the rapid descent of Thorin’s sanity as the dragon sickness had him in its full grasp.

A knock came upon the pole of the tent, sounded by a staff.

**“Enter.” **

An old wise man clothed from head to toe in grey entered and bowed before the King.

** “Ah, Mithrandir. How may I help you?”**

** “My lord, do you not think this foolish? A larger, more powerful enemy draws near. My lady was right. You must stop this!”**

** “Why should I? You know as I do that the Dwarf King has something of mine.”**

Gandalf sighed. He understood what Thranduil spoke of as he told him before the Battle of Gundabad centuries ago. Gandalf taught Alasea the art of white magic. His heart swelled with pride as he recalled what an excellent pupil she was.

** “Why all this fighting? Surely you can negotiate.”**

Thranduil chuckled to himself, annoying Gandalf. How could he dismiss his counsel as if it was nothing?

** “Have you lost your mind, Mithrandir? Dwarves do not negotiate. Their rationale is to act first, then think later. The idea of an army from the mountain riding against us is absurd. No creature has used that fortress for 900 years. Perhaps you and the Queen are mistaken?”**

Gandalf’s face flashed red. To try and reason with him was futile. His heart was deeply set on getting that necklace back. Thranduil sat up and walked towards the table to pour himself a glass of blackberry wine.

** “The armies of Men and Elves will march towards Erebor again upon the dawn’s break.”**

** “Thranduil, you must listen to me….”**

** “No, I will not! You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it!”**

Thranduil turned his back fully to Gandalf, not willing to listen to any more of this foolery. Gandalf left, knowing that it was no use to persuade him otherwise. Upon his leaving, he saw a figure shrouded in white heading towards the glade. Curious about this, Gandalf followed. A path surrounded by elegant flowers and cherry blossoms. The pink flowers fell onto Gandalf and the figure.

** “May I help you?” **

The figure halted and turned, having recognised the familiar voice. It lowered its hood, revealing it to be Alasea.

** “Hello, Mithrandir.”**

** “My lady.”**

Gandalf lowered his head graciously at the Light of Mirkwood. It had been many years since he last saw his fellow pupil. He was glad to see that she had not changed.

** “I heard you talking to Thranduil, Mithrandir. We’ve both seen the Dark Army, yet he refuses to listen. I never thought him to be this careless.”**

** “I fear, my lady, that Thranduil has fallen to the jewels’ power. I have no proof that the Dark Army is coming, and I doubt you do too.” **

Gandalf was right. All they had was words and feelings. To fully convince him, they needed solid proof. A thought occurred to Alasea and wondered if Gandalf would know as there was no harm in asking.

** “Tell me, Mithrandir. What is the gem that Thranduil speaks of?”**

** “That, my lady, you should find out for yourself.” **

Alasea understood completely. If she wanted to know the truth, she had to speak with Thranduil herself.

** “Then that is what I shall do.”**

Alasea walked past Gandalf and lowered her head out of respect, making her way towards Thranduil’s quarters.

...

Meanwhile, at the Kingdom of Erebor, a young hobbit was growing increasingly concerned about the king’s insanity. Thinking about what the dragon said, and conflicted with his own feelings, he had no idea what to do. Eventually, an idea struck him. He knew the consequences of such an action, but he had no choice. He had to help Thorin somehow. He went to where the Arkenstone was and began the climb to the crevice.

…..

Alasea stood outside the tent, thinking of what to say without coming across as pestering. An orange glow began to envelop her. She gazed at the sun as it was starting to break. She had ran out of time.


	6. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alasea tries to persuade Thranduil to listen to her fears, the Dwarves have problems of their own.

She knew that she had to be swift if she wanted to seek counsel with her husband. Dawn’s light rose to awake the sleepy soldiers from their weariness. Archers and swordsmen began to prepare their weapons to fight alongside their King. Alasea composed herself as she was shaking like a leaf. She was the only one that would make Thranduil realise what he was doing.

Entering his tent, she stood to attention when she saw Thranduil in his armour.

**“My lord.”**

Thranduil turned to see his wife wearing a troubled expression.

** “Hear me, I beg you. Mithrandir and I know what we saw. The Dark Army march here. Your quarrel is not with the Dwarves. The true enemy is beyond the mountain. Please stop this ...”**

** “Do you propose that Men, Dwarves and Elves do battle with a fictitious enemy. Hmm, you must think me a fool.”**

** “Why won’t you listen?! My counsel has not been false before. You have changed, Thranduil. You’re naught but a monster. I have witnessed your conduct towards others. Afraid of helping others as you fear your kingdom will not manage. It is as if you don’t care anymore. How can you be so stubborn that you will not heed the words of two of your closest allies?”**

Fuming at the fact her pleas have fallen on deaf ears, she abruptly turned and stormed towards the entrance, but she stopped a few centimetres in front of it.

** “But please, don’t let me stop you from creating a bloodbath.”**

With that, she left him be. She needed to find somewhere for her to clear her head. Heading deeper into the woods, she found a large, crooked boulder in the middle of her path. Feeling the need to unleash her anger, she struck it with her daggers, leaving shards of stone everywhere.

_How can Thranduil be like this? He’s blinded by the greed that drove the old King mad, just like Mithrandir foretold._

She had no time for this. Blocking all thoughts of her conversation with Thranduil, she headed to the battlefield to bear arms.

….

At Erebor, the Dwarves were facing their own darkness. They feared for Thorin’s insanity as he was fully succumbed to the madness that afflicted his own grandfather. As the rest of the company were preparing for their battle, Balin looked over the horizon, his heart filled with dread and uncertainty.

_Thorin should live up to his father’s reputation. He should be his own king. The worry I feel is shared equally between him and Kili, who refuses to fight for personal reasons._

Sighing deeply, he wondered how the Dwarven legacy will continue. Within the castle carved from earth and rock, the throne room was the heart of the entire kingdom. There, Thorin was slumped on the throne, muttering incoherent sentences. After arguing with Thorin, who dared to question the loyalty of his own kinsmen, Dwalin had had enough.

**“Bilbo was right. You are deeply blinded by greed that you cannot see what you have become.”**

Equally saddened and frustrated at Thorin, Dwalin quickly took his leave as he feared that if he stayed any longer, he would be forced to bear arms against the King. All alone, the words of Bilbo and Dwalin plagued Thorin’s mind deeply. He forced himself to prise his body from the stone throne. He made his way towards the lake of glistening gold that was created.

He stepped on it and made his way to the middle, feeling pleasure as this was all his. His treasure, his gold. However, things began to take a darker turn. As a result of his fragile mind, distorted voices rang in his ears. The dragon fire he witnessed manifested right in front of his eyes as he saw the whole Kingdom ablaze. The voices got louder and louder, screaming and shouting, breaking his composure.

A shadow of Smaug flew over the lake, sending chills up Thorin’s spine. The lake began to change into a liquid, sinking in the middle. As Thorin descended further, the gold began to envelop him, making it harder for him to break free. As it melted, it was suffocating him. His breathing became limited as the space around him became smaller and smaller. He awoke with a scream.

As he came to, he realised that he was no longer under the control of the dragon sickness. He was Thorin Oakenshield again and he was glad for it. He returned to his kin and made his apologies about his behaviour. They forgave him, all breathing a sigh of relief. Kili was still outraged over Thorin’s decision to fight the elves.

** “I will not fight against who once used to be our allies.”**

Thorin understood his reasons. Fili told him that Kili was developing feelings for the Elven Captain. Even though he himself was against it, Kili was the next in line and could choose any bride. Perhaps under his rule, Dwarves and Elves could live in peace. He knew he made reckless decisions that were a disgrace to his leadership. But most of all, he betrayed the honour of his kin.

He strode calmly towards Kili, hoping to prevent the young dwarf’s full feelings from surfacing.

** “I’m not asking you to fight. I’m asking you to be by my side. We are Durin’s folk and we never back down from a fight. Besides, I have sent for aid.”**

Kili understood perfectly. To be alongside his uncle would be enough. However, he was confused as he didn’t know of any Dwarven companies in the surrounding area. The company’s trust in Thorin had been fully restored.

….

The sun cloaked the battlefield in its piercing rays. The alliance of Men and Elves was unbreakable. The armies waited for their respectful leaders to reawaken the battle spirit that dwelled inside them all. Thranduil gazed upon the Mountain. At long last, the time had come to reclaim what was rightfully his. His mount began to whinny and rear up as if it was startled by an unknown presence. After he calmed the horse down, Thranduil looked and saw Alasea standing next to him.

** “I thought you would not be here given that our conversation this morn left you upset and frustrated.”**

** “Indeed. However, as your Queen, it is my duty to fight alongside you. What your personal view is of the circumstances is irrelevant.” **

Thranduil smiled fondly at her, a gesture that she returned. A fanfare broke their peaceful thoughts. Thranduil was a little puzzled as he didn’t recall another party being involved in this conflict. There was only one conclusion he could draw from this; reinforcements. His shock turned to horror as he looked to the East. Descending down the mountains were dwarves that were clad in armour fit for Warriors of the Hills.

Their leader’s mount was a boar; a ferocious beast with tusks as sharp as swords that could easily give an enemy a quick death. His armour had seen many battles as it was tattered and well worn. His mace, which weighed a ton and a half, was the final piece of the puzzle. It was decorated with the runes of his clan. The craftsmanship of the weapon was second to none. When combined with its wielder, they were a deadly force.

The flames from his hair flickered through the wind, portraying him to be a wild beast himself.

_ Suitable for his temper. I hear talk that he becomes a possessed man when in battle._

Thranduil stood opposite the leader. It was plain as day that the two had met before and have developed an equal dislike of each other. As he drew closer, he clearly knew who it was.

Dain Ironfoot, Thorin’s cousin.


	7. Darkness is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Legolas and Tauriel make a shocking discovery at the top of Mount Gundabad, the Dark Army make their appearance, with the allies being severely outnumbered.

A deep, earth-shaking roar resounded through the air, disturbing the tense union of Dain’s army and the Elves. Alasea knew that the sound would bring death and destruction against all that was in its path. The ‘fictitious’ army, as Thranduil called it, was here. It was the same as what happened at Gundabad, only a thousand times worse.

Men, Dwarves and Elves beared arms as a swarm of orcs and goblins marched toward them. The allies charged, giving it all they got to defeat the evil. Alasea quickly realised that, even with Dain’s army here, they were still severely outnumbered. The Dark Army was gaining the upper hand as ally numbers started to dwindle. Thranduil saw the bloodstained corpses of his brethren lying motionless on the frozen earth.

Many had limbs and body removed so he couldn’t tell who was who. He had had enough of this. He was not prepared to risk any more lives. He called his soldiers to him and sneakily made their way out of the battlefield and go home, where they would wait until this was all over. Alasea saw this and thought Thranduil to not be of sound mind. In all the time she had known him, she never saw him retreating from a battle. Running through the bodies of the dead, she resolved to stop him. Within moments, she appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

** “I know what you are planning, Thranduil and I forbid it. You are not leaving.”**

** “Look around you, enough elvish blood has been spilt. No more.” **

Thranduil beckoned his men to follow him as he moved past Alasea. The soldiers bowed their heads as they too went past the Queen. This wasn’t the Thranduil that Alasea knew.

** “The man I married would not act in this manner. He would stay and fight to see this battle to the end alongside his soldiers. He wouldn’t have given up so easily.”**

She marched forward to stand in front of him so that she could see his face.

** “Are you him?”**

Thranduil looked deep into her eyes. Cerulean gems that glistened full of hope, courage and strength. She was right. As King, he had a duty to fight alongside her and his soldiers. The threat of these monsters could destroy his home as well as countless others. He was a part of this, no matter what.

** “It would be an honour to fight alongside you once more, my love."**

** “Then let us return.”**

Their battle spirits renewed, Thranduil and Alasea, along with what was left of their army sprinted towards the enemy.

….

Up at Mount Gundabad, Legolas and Tauriel trawled through the treacherous rocks and vertical cliffs. At the top, there was a crevice from which they could see but not be seen. The air was afoul with the stench of death and corruption.

**“My mother died here, in the Battle of Gundabad. I was just a babe, too young to understand what happened to her. Father never spoke of her. He didn’t even mark her grave for me to pay tribute to. I do not know why.” **

Tauriel understood well. She had heard through her grandmother what happened to the late Queen and how the King’s demeanour had changed ever since. Heavy footsteps that could arouse the dead awoke Tauriel from her reminiscent state. They looked upon the gaping canyon that stood in front of them and saw more orc and goblins being churned out from the darkness, only this time they were wearing advanced armour bearing the sign of the Dark Lord.

A shrieking from the air nearly rendered them deaf. The sky was cast in shadow. Upon a closer look, it was a mass of bats. Tauriel had never seen anything like it.

** “What are they bred for?”**

Legolas looked at the bats flying around their heads. They weren’t ordinary bats. Their talons were like daggers. The wings could slice a person in half and their teeth could severely wound a man. He had a feeling that these would be sent to the battlefield, in which case they had to warn them.

** “For war.”**


	8. Woes of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he lies wounded from the fight with the Dark Army, Dain recalls his feelings for Alasea. Meanwhile, Tauriel has a ghostly encounter.

Night fell near Erebor as both sides needed to recover from the day’s intense battle. As quickly as it happened, Elves, Men and Dwarves forgot their quarrel and focused completely on defeating the enemy. Dain was in the healing tent, having sustained a deep wound to the leg. He saw Alasea tending to the other soldiers. Now was no time for hatred between races. They had a world to save. His bed was between two elven warriors. It was hard for him to put the prejudices aside. But he then realised that the last thing Alasea and healers needed was for him to be a nuisance when they were running ragged.

Casualty numbers were high as the enemy came with full force. Alasea is still a beauty. He smiled briefly. There was talk around the Iron Hills that Dain had unrequited feelings for the late Queen when she was still on the mortal plain. His cheeks became a lighter hue to that of his hair. He couldn’t sleep. Even though he had feelings for Alasea, he loved his wife til the ends of the earth. He often wondered what life would have been like if he approached her and confessed his love. His heart was shattered when that pointy eared princess Thranduil announced that he and Alasea were betrothed.

He soon realised that perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. Their wedding could have unified the Dwarves and Elves, and everything would have been peaceful. He couldn’t change it now. All he could do was think about what could have been. He settled down into his bed, just as one of the healers came to him. As they placed their hand over the wound, he felt a warmth and a sense of being winded as the wound disappeared, leaving a scar on his leg. He felt right as rain, but he understood that he had to stay lest he suffered any adverse effects.

Turning his head, he could see that Alasea was exhausted. There was a separate compartment to the tent that some of the healers could sleep while the others worked. Alasea had been working nonstop, even when one healer told her that it was time for her to have a break. There would come a time where she would have to heal them on the battlefield as she could sense that the enemy wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon.

She went to the entrance of the quarters, but something stopped her. She turned to see Dain looking at her. She smiled and bowed her head, a gesture that he acknowledged. Knowing that she would be ok, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, being careful not to disturb the patients either side of him.

….

As dawn broke, Legolas and Tauriel made haste towards the battlefield. Using their elven agility and stealth, they finally reached their goal, only to witness the battle in full swing. As many of her kin were either dying or injured on the battlefield, Alasea healed them to full health as much as she could. Tauriel noticed her at the sidelines.

_ Surely, it cannot be. What trickery is this?_

She became paralysed with shock at seeing the former Queen. All memories of her flooded Tauriel’s mind. She recalled the time when Alasea first came to Mirkwood at Thranduil’s behest as part of their engagement pact. Tauriel thought the Princess, as she was known back then, was quite shy and insecure. She had tried many times to engage in conversation with her but to no avail. Unsurprisingly, considering that Alasea hailed from the Kingdom of Belthera, in the Mountains to the East. It was secluded and isolated from the world.

When the King was preparing for their engagement ball, the young princess would remain in her quarters in fear of the King and the daunting fate of becoming Queen. However, in later years, she surpassed herself, becoming loyal, compassionate, kind and strong. A true Queen. Tauriel smiled. The Kingdom became prosperous during the time of halcyon. But it all changed when the Queen was killed. The light had gone, and the King went through a monstrous transformation, indulging in hedonistic activities.

She shook away the memories of the past and looked towards Legolas, a tear in her eye.

** “Something troubling you, Tauriel?”**

Tauriel’s mind painted possible lies. If she had told Legolas that she had seen his mother, he would enter a state of shock and disbelief. She thought she better hold her tongue. She was in Legolas’s debt when he saved her from his father when the two got into a quarrel a day prior. He stood up to his father for her sake and now neither of them could go back.

The Dwarves, Men and Elves were starting to paint the battlefield with the enemy’s blood, but they were hardly making a dent in their defences. Alasea had enough of this. She began the enchantment for_ Aluthia_, a powerful orb of light that would surely lessen the numbers of the Dark Army. However, halfway through the incantation, she felt the earth shaking furiously. Towards the sun, the ground trembled and shattered, leaving black holes in their wake. The Eartheaters, colossal worms with blades for teeth. They can wipe out an entire army within seconds.

Giant orcs with slingshots on their back stayed behind the craggy rocks while their missiles rained down death upon those below. One of the missiles was aimed towards Dale where the women and children were hiding. Many of them were killed instantly, with the remaining survivors sheltering in a church which was impenetrable, so they were safe. Desperate to stop the orcs from doing more harm, she would have to do more than cast_ Aluthia_. As she began to chant mystical words, storm clouds circled in the sky. As darkness fell, the Dark Army felt fear.

** _ “Balinea!”_ **

Powerful, white hot lightning fell directly onto the Army, killing many of its soldiers. Alasea aimed it towards the catapults, destroying them outright. At last, the battle was turning in their favour.

…..

Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo were fighting their own battle near the frozen waterfall as Azog, a white orc hellbent on revenge towards Thorin, cornered them with many of his followers, including his son Bolg. Kili used his bow with the highest of skill, killing many of the orcs. Not wanting his nephews to be put in harm’s way, Thorin ordered them both to hide. Kili hid into a crevice while Fili hid behind the bushes. Fili scanned the area as he wanted to kill Azog before his uncle had the chance to.

However, he neglected to anticipate the arrival of Bolg behind him. Hearing a rustling, the young dwarf turned and was quickly overwhelmed by the taller orc, who grabbed him by the neck. Paralysed by what he was seeing, Thorin could only look as he became uncertain about his fate. Bolg unsheathed his blade and plunged it deep into Fili’s chest, winding him. A soft groan escaped his lips as Death took his life.

Kili screamed at his loss as Bolg released Fili’s lifeless corpse. On the other side of the waterfall, Dwalin and Bilbo fought alongside each other, killing the numerous orcs that attacked them. Dwalin knocked a group of them in the air with his Warhammer but more took their place. Bilbo used his nimbleness and height to launch surprise attacks against them. However, one of them managed to gain the upper hand and quickly knocked him unconscious with the end of their axe. Kili knelt beside his fallen brother, letting his heart overflow.

Thorin, driven by rage and grief, ran towards Azog, punishing him with his strength. Kili, however, was determined to get revenge on Bolg. He loaded his bow and aimed at his head. As the arrow flew, Bolg moved and the arrow hit him on the back, prompting a painful gurgle to emanate from his mouth. Tauriel, sensing that Kili was in danger, rushed to the waterfall to give aid. Little did she know that she was being followed...


	9. Let the Truth be Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tauriel suffers a devastating loss at the waterfall, Gandalf meets with his pupil to set the record straight.

Making her way up towards the waterfall, Tauriel suspected that someone was following her. Noticing thickets to her left, she hid amongst them to spring an ambush on her pursuer. She could hear heavy breathing. Clearly her pursuer needed more exercise. She couldn’t make the figure out in detail as the thickets were obscuring her view. Not wanting to take any chances, she snuck up behind the figure and held her blade against their back.

**“You will die today, orc filth.”**

To Tauriel’s surprise, she saw that the figure was wearing elven armour and had blonde hair. Once she thought about it, she realised that she had made a grave error.

** “Forgive me, my Lord Legolas. I did not know it was you.” **

**“Well, it was a good thing that I wasn’t ‘orc filth’ or else Father would be up in arms."**

He chuckled to allow Tauriel to see that it was all in jest. She did have a habit of taking things a bit too seriously. But he digressed.

** “Where are you going anyway, Captain?”**

** “Our allies need aid.”**

Legolas raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

**“They? Or that dwarf that has taken a shine to you?”**

Tauriel averted her gaze so that Legolas couldn’t see her cheeks flaring up like the sun. She knew that he saw what happened on the shore when Kili gave her that stone, so she couldn’t deny it.

**“Have you taken a shine to him, Captain?”**

** “With all due respect, sire. I fail to see how my personal matters are any concern of yours.”**

Legolas wished to retort but now wasn’t the time. Right now, their allies needed help. They sprinted towards the waterfall, praying that they weren’t too late.

…

Bolg was chasing Kili throughout the bushes and ruins. The dwarf’s agility proved too much for the orc as he easily became weary. Kili saw this as an opportune moment to strike. However, his opponent regained his strength quicker than Kili had anticipated. Before he could make a move, Bolg was distracted by Tauriel throwing rocks to get his attention. When she did, she armed herself with her daggers.

However she had underestimated her enemy. With one swing of his arm, he knocked her against a stone column, which shook from the impact. Bolg resumed searching for his prey. Kili, who saw everything that happened, loaded his bow once more. He was confident that he would not miss this time. His arrow hit Bolg’s left arm, prompting a blood-curdling scream.

Maddened with rage, Bolg used his good arm to grab Kili and break his neck with one hand. Tauriel was lost for words. The one she felt love for was dead right in front of her. Griefstricken, she ran over to the body and held his hand as it still had warmth, if only for a brief moment. Legolas gave chase after Bolg, who headed to the top to aid his father.

Noticing that he was being followed, Bolg smashed the stone bridge, in the hope of stopping his pursuer in his tracks. However, it did not work as Legolas started to climb up using the pieces of stone as stairs. When he landed on solid ground, he prepared to strike Bolg right in between the eyes. As he reached the back of his quiver, he was shocked to realise that he was grasping at thin air. Dismayed at the fact that he didn’t have any arrows, he unsheathed his dual daggers and walked towards Bolg.

….

Burnt orc corpses outnumbered the living, thanks to the effects of Balinea. The coalition of Dwarven/Elven/Human were giving one final push for the good of Middle Earth. Overhead, the soldiers heard a deep screeching. As they looked up to see what the source of the sound was, they saw an army of wings flying over the battlefield. The Lord of Eagles had come to their assistance at the request of the Lady Galadriel. Victory was in sight.

….

Thorin was hellbent on killing Azog for what he did to his kin. He held his sword with both hands ready to strike his foe. As he began slashing furiously, not caring about his aim, Azog dodged every hit, enraging Thorin even further. Angered and frustrated at all that had happened, he ran towards Azog and shoved him to the frozen water with all his strength.

The impact of this caused the ice to crack, leaving the two foes balancing on a large piece of ice. As both fought, the tipping of the platform allowed the cold water to welcome them briefly. As he was in the water, trying to pull himself back up, Thorin was thinking of a way to destroy this monster. A thought came to him, allowing a smirk to form on his lips. He would put his plan in action when the moment arose. Azog, on the other hand, was becoming slow and sluggish; a sign of tiredness. Thorin took advantage of this and proceeded with his plan.

Thorin thrusted himself towards Azog, slid between his legs and used his weight to tip the floating ice so that the orc was submerged within its arctic depths. Thorin was quick enough to scramble back onto the ice lest he suffered the same fate as his adversary. Looking down, he saw the frozen husk of Azog float underneath him. At last, the deaths of his nephews had been avenged. He leapt back onto the steady surface and started to walk away when he felt a sharp, burning pain in his foot.

**“AAARRRGGGH” **

….

Running through the corpse ridden field, Thranduil sliced through any orc that remained. His thoughts turned to Alasea and how she was faring against the enemy. She didn’t understand the true reason for his change in behaviour. It was because of her. A few days after her passing, he locked himself away in his room, refusing to engage with anyone. When night fell, Girion could hear deep sobbing from the King’s room as he brought him supper. He understood completely that His Majesty didn’t want to be disturbed.

However, a few weeks later, his demeanour changed all together. He became cold, heartless, self-obsessed and began to lead a hedonistic lifestyle. He also ceased to aid any of his allies in battle as doing that got the Queen killed. He was a shadow of the kind hearted, merciful and joyful king he was prior to the battle. No servant would dare to question the change on pain of death. He cared mostly about himself and the Kingdom, nothing else. He put the memory behind him. After this was over, he would tell her the truth.

Thranduil arrived at Dale as he saw orc/goblin activity there. Everything was still and motionless. Something wasn’t right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw multiple shadows from behind a wall. He got out his daggers, prepared of what was about to unfold. One orc appeared from the shadows, followed by three others. In a split moment, Thranduil was surrounded by millions of the dark creatures. He glanced around, revulsing in horror at the countless eyes staring at him, biding their time until he was caught unaware. Eventually, the orcs came at him, one by one. They attempted to try and kill the King, but it was futile as Thranduil made swift work of them with his blade.

….

In the field, Alasea sluggishly made her way to a safe place behind ally lines, having sustained a severe wound. Numerous spells had been cast to get rid of the vast numbers of the Dark Army. She used up nearly all of her energy, so she was completely shattered. She needed to rest. Coming across a clearing that had a magic circle around it, she laid her weary body up against the tree.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing as it started to become shallow due to the shock of the injury. Her energy began to build up, but it would take time before she would be at full strength. Her mind couldn’t even begin to think about Thranduil as it was too tiring. She had never seen him act in that manner before. She had to find out the truth.

** “My lady?”**

Alasea opened her eyes to the sound of the voice and lifted her head slightly.

** “Mithrandir.”**

She took deep breaths to get oxygen back into her as her lungs burned.

** “You’re exhausted. You shouldn’t do that to yourself.”**

** “I understand that, but at least the spells helped a little.” **

Gandalf sat beside her, using his magic to heal her wound.

**“It was a pleasure to teach you.”**

** “The pleasure was all mine, Mithrandir.” **

Gandalf smiled. He had fond memories of the time when Alasea’s father first brought her to him. She was frightened and insecure of her powers; control of the 4 elements and light. Being withdrawn and insecure was dangerous for her. If it weren’t for Gandalf’s training, Alasea’s powers would have consumed her, turning her into an Undead, a demented, deranged shell of who she was.

Undead spent the rest of their lives wandering in the realm, half dead and half alive, attacking friend and foe alike. Her father couldn’t bear that for her, having recently lost his wife. He didn’t want to lose Alasea too. He had trained her well. The Kingdom fully accepted her and her powers. She had nothing to fear anymore. Alasea used the tree to get herself back up. Even though she wasn’t at full strength, she had recovered enough to carry on fighting but she had to take it easy.

Walking past Gandalf, she began her way back to the field.

**“Alasea.” **

Alasea did a half turn and faced Gandalf.

** “Yes.” **

**“Thranduil is not who you think he is. Granted, he has changed, and his methods are questionable to say the least, but inside he has a good heart.”**

** “You overheard?”**

** “Yes and I apologise. Some things you mentioned, like him not caring about the other realms, were true. But you have no idea of what happened after your death.” **

**“Oh? How do you mean?” **

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

**“It’s best if you discover it for yourself.”**

** “Very well, Mithrandir. Thank you.”**

Alasea bowed then continued her way to rejoin the others.


	10. Reunited at Last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle draws to a close, friends lose loved ones and Legolas sees his mother for the first time

Thorin was paralyzed. The sharp implement protruding from his foot rendered his body useless. After a few minutes, the blade was withdrawn. With the pain becoming too much to bear, Thorin collapsed in a slump on the chilled floor. Azog burst from the ice as the shards rained down on Thorin. Seeing his enemy defenceless with no means of escape, Azog steadied himself for the final kill.

He sauntered arrogantly towards Thorin, sword at hand. Thorin, tired and battleworn, saw his enemy looming over him, with the intent of being the last thing he ever saw. Azog hoisted his weapon in the air for the coup de grace. As the blade began to fall, Thorin regained his strength and blocked the blade with his. However, his strength wasn’t enough, and his sword fell beside him. Shock went through him as Azog pierced him through the lung, letting the blood gush out all over them both.

Azog, victorious, grabbed Thorin’s body and brought to his face so that their eyes met. Thorin wasn’t dead but was dying. He did see an opportunity. Thorin got Azog’s sword and turned it onto him, puncturing his flesh and straight through the festering organ that was known as a heart. Flinging Thorin to the ground, Azog stumbled backwards. Knowing what fate had in store for him, he tried to get to Thorin, but his body had forbidden it.

Making his way to the waterfall’s edge, he decided that he would rather die with dignity than showing signs of weakness and collapse in front of his foe. Leaning back, his weight tipped him over the edge. He fell, knowing that the earth would receive him. Having seen this, Bolg flew into a berserker rage, unleashing his fury on Legolas. Alas, no matter how hard he tried, he kept being bested by the elf. After hours of parrying and blocking the other’s attack, Legolas gained the upper hand. Stabbing Bolg in the back, he threw his corpse over the cliff to join his father.

….

On the field, the allies gained victory as the enemy was completely destroyed. The cheers resounded through the air. Alasea and Thranduil kissed passionately as the people rejoiced around them. He never wanted to let her go again but deep down, he knew that she had to go back to the Undying Lands. As he was embracing her, he wondered where Legolas was. Perhaps he had no idea that the battle had been won. Pulling away from Alasea, he sensed Legolas’s presence at the waterfall. They both agreed to go to the waterfall, as it would be a good time for Alasea to meet her son at last.

At the waterfall, Tauriel was cradling Kili’s lifeless body, unleashing the rage, the tears and the grief that had been pent up inside her. Legolas was at a loss on how to comfort her as he had never experienced it himself. Legolas heard something and turned, seeing his father and a young woman that he had never seen before. With his father standing beside him, his heart flooded with guilt. He stood against his father as an act of defiance. If he had been a mere elf, he would have been sentenced to death.

**“Father.” **

**“Legolas.”**

Alasea could feel the tension between her husband and her son. Whatever happened must have been severe.

** “I cannot go back on what was said. To my shame, I defied you. I shall remain in exile as my punishment.”**

Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

** “You did what you felt was right. I cannot fault you for that.”**

Legolas nodded. His father had shown him forgiveness, but the act could never be forgotten. Looking up, he saw the young woman approaching him. Alasea smiled. She couldn’t believe how much Legolas had grown.

**“You do not remember me, do you?”**

Legolas came closer to her, taking great care as he knew not what she was capable of.

**“Your face is familiar. But nay. I do not.”**

** “It’s hardly a surprise since you were a baby when I died. But it is so good to see you after so long.” **

Legolas was confused and a little worried by the statement. How did this woman know about him and his history? Unless…

** “Mother?!”**

Tears flooded his eyes, breaking his elvish resolve. Alasea shared the same affliction. Growing up, he heard from the servants how his mother was the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth. Now, at last, he was seeing proof of the remarks. He rushed towards Alasea, who held him tightly in her arms.

** “My precious son.” **

She managed to cease her crying for a moment to speak those words. Thranduil shed a tear as mother and son were locked in a tight embrace. However, the day was tinged with sadness as the dwarfs mourned the loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili. The 4 elves descended the waterfall to see a mass funeral being conducted to honour the dead. There was no fight left in any of them.

As Bard took the lead in the proceedings, Alasea was surprised to see Thranduil offer his condolences to Dain and the fellow dwarves. Perhaps he had realised the error of his ways and wanted to start afresh. She chuckled to herself as Dain got Thranduil in a bear hug. It heralded the beginning of peace between dwarfs and elves. As the sun rose to signal a new day, Alasea knew that her time here was drawing short. Legolas also sensed it and rushed to her.

“**Mother, you’re fading.”**

** “It is alright, my son. I have accomplished what I set out to do. To see you, your father and to help defeat the evil.**”

Thranduil arrived in haste, seeing his wife being barely visible.

** “It is time, beloved?” **

**“It is, my dear.”**

Alasea came closer and cradled Thranduil’s face.

** “But never forget that I will always be in both your hearts.”**

She planted a kiss on his lips, as it would be the last time she would. She hugged her son until she faded, the wind carrying her to the Undying Lands. Although he was heartbroken at losing her again, he knew that, when the time came, they would be together in death as they were in life. Until then, he would open his heart and the Kingdom to help his allies and ensure that peace remained throughout Middle Earth for as long as he lived.


End file.
